babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Xpwn
xpwn Biuldiŋ päkeijs Dawnloudiŋ sōrs $ git clone git@github.com:babycaseny/xpwn Cloning into 'xpwn'... remote: Counting objects: 5629, done. remote: Total 5629 (delta 0), reused 0 (delta 0), pack-reused 5629 Receiving objects: 100% (5629/5629), 43.75 MiB | 4.05 MiB/s, done. Resolving deltas: 100% (2614/2614), done. Checking connectivity... done. Instol dipendènçis homebrew Dipendènçis-wa listen in BUILD: brew ~/Source/build-xpwn$ sudo -H brew install libzzip libusb openssl libzip bzip2 libpng Warning: openssl-1.0.2a-1 already installed Warning: libpng-1.6.17 already installed > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/libzzip-0.13.62.yosemite.bottle.1.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring libzzip-0.13.62.yosemite.bottle.1.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/libzzip/0.13.62: 141 files, 980K > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/libusb-1.0.19.yosemite.bottle.1.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring libusb-1.0.19.yosemite.bottle.1.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/libusb/1.0.19: 11 files, 368K > Downloading https://homebrew.bintray.com/bottles/libzip-0.11.2.yosemite.bottle.2.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring libzip-0.11.2.yosemite.bottle.2.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/libzip/0.11.2: 81 files, 536K > Installing bzip2 from homebrew/homebrew-dupes > Downloading https://downloads.sf.net/project/machomebrew/Bottles/dupes/bzip2-1.0.6_1.yosemite.bottle.tar.gz ######################################################################## 100.0% > Pouring bzip2-1.0.6_1.yosemite.bottle.tar.gz > Caveats This formula is keg-only, which means it was not symlinked into /usr/local. Mac OS X already provides this software and installing another version in parallel can cause all kinds of trouble. Generally there are no consequences of this for you. If you build yourown software and it requires this formula, you'll need to add to yourbuild variables: * LDFLAGS: -L/usr/local/opt/bzip2/lib * CPPFLAGS: -I/usr/local/opt/bzip2/include > Summary �� /usr/local/Cellar/bzip2/1.0.6_1: 21 files, 464K Ubuntu $ sudo apt-get install libz-dev libusb-dev libssl-dev libbz2-dev libpng12-dev 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 注意，選取 zlib1g-dev 而非 libz-dev libpng12-dev 已經是最新版本了。 libpng12-dev 被設定為手動安裝。 libssl-dev 已經是最新版本了。 libssl-dev 被設定為手動安裝。 zlib1g-dev 已經是最新版本了。 zlib1g-dev 被設定為手動安裝。 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * bzip2-doc 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # bzip2-doc # libbz2-dev # libusb-dev 升級 0 個，新安裝 3 個，移除 0 個，有 5 個未被升級。 需要下載 353 kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 807 kB 的磁碟空間。 Do you want to continue? Y/n y #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main bzip2-doc all 1.0.6-7 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libbz2-dev amd64 1.0.6-7 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libusb-dev amd64 2:0.1.12-25 kB 取得 353 kB 用了 0秒 (559 kB/s) （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 333145 個檔案和目錄。） 選取了原先未選的套件 bzip2-doc。 準備解開 .../bzip2-doc_1.0.6-7_all.deb ... 解開 bzip2-doc (1.0.6-7) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libbz2-dev:amd64。 準備解開 .../libbz2-dev_1.0.6-7_amd64.deb ... 解開 libbz2-dev:amd64 (1.0.6-7) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libusb-dev。 準備解開 .../libusb-dev_2%3a0.1.12-25_amd64.deb ... 解開 libusb-dev (2:0.1.12-25) 中... Processing triggers for install-info (5.2.0.dfsg.1-6) ... Processing triggers for doc-base (0.10.6) ... Processing 2 added doc-base files... Registering documents with scrollkeeper... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-5) ... 設定 bzip2-doc (1.0.6-7) ... 設定 libbz2-dev:amd64 (1.0.6-7) ... 設定 libusb-dev (2:0.1.12-25) ... Ùpdeit master brew ~/Source/xpwn$ git checkout -b dborca-master master Switched to a new branch 'dborca-master' brew ~/Source/xpwn$ git pull git://github.com/dborca/xpwn.git master remote: Counting objects: 404, done. remote: Compressing objects: 100% (54/54), done. remote: Total 404 (delta 104), reused 90 (delta 90), pack-reused 260 Receiving objects: 100% (404/404), 519.39 KiB | 327.00 KiB/s, done. Resolving deltas: 100% (171/171), done. From git://github.com/dborca/xpwn * branch master -> FETCH_HEAD Auto-merging ipsw-patch/xpwntool.c CONFLICT (content): Merge conflict in ipsw-patch/xpwntool.c Auto-merging ipsw-patch/pwnutil.c Auto-merging ipsw-patch/plist.c CONFLICT (content): Merge conflict in ipsw-patch/plist.c Auto-merging ipsw-patch/main.c Auto-merging ipsw-patch/img3.c Auto-merging ipsw-patch/ibootim.c Auto-merging includes/xpwn/pwnutil.h Auto-merging includes/xpwn/plist.h CONFLICT (content): Merge conflict in includes/xpwn/plist.h Auto-merging includes/dmg/dmg.h Auto-merging idevice/idevice.c CONFLICT (content): Merge conflict in idevice/idevice.c Auto-merging hfs/hfs.c CONFLICT (content): Merge conflict in hfs/hfs.c Auto-merging dmg/io.c CONFLICT (content): Merge conflict in dmg/io.c Auto-merging dmg/dmglib.c Auto-merging README.markdown CONFLICT (content): Merge conflict in README.markdown Automatic merge failed; fix conflicts and then commit the result. $ vi README.markdown $ git add README.markdown $ vi dmg/io.c $ git add dmg/io.c $ vi hfs/hfs.c $ git add hfs/hfs.c $ vi includes/xpwn/plist.h $ git add includes/xpwn/plist.h $ vi ipsw-patch/plist.c $ vi ipsw-patch/xpwntool.c $ git add ipsw-patch/plist.c ipsw-patch/xpwntool.c $ git status $ git commit c319ad9 Merge branch 'master' of git://github.com/dborca/xpwn into dborca-master $ git checkout master Switched to branch 'master' Your branch is up-to-date with 'origin/master'. brew ~/Source/xpwn$ git merge --no-ff dborca-master Merge made by the 'recursive' strategy. Meikiŋ sōrs brew ~/Source$ mkdir build-xpwn brew ~/Source$ cd build-xpwn/ $ cmake ../xpwn -- The C compiler identification is GNU 4.9.2 -- The CXX compiler identification is GNU 4.9.2 -- Check for working C compiler: /usr/bin/cc -- Check for working C compiler: /usr/bin/cc -- works -- Detecting C compiler ABI info -- Detecting C compiler ABI info - done -- Check for working CXX compiler: /usr/bin/c++ -- Check for working CXX compiler: /usr/bin/c++ -- works -- Detecting CXX compiler ABI info -- Detecting CXX compiler ABI info - done -- Found ZLIB: /usr/lib/x86_64-linux-gnu/libz.so (found version "1.2.8") -- Found OpenSSL: /usr/lib/x86_64-linux-gnu/libssl.so;/usr/lib/x86_64-linux-gnu/libcrypto.so (found version "1.0.1f") -- Found BZip2: /usr/lib/x86_64-linux-gnu/libbz2.so (found version "1.0.6") -- Looking for BZ2_bzCompressInit in /usr/lib/x86_64-linux-gnu/libbz2.so -- Looking for BZ2_bzCompressInit in /usr/lib/x86_64-linux-gnu/libbz2.so - found -- Found PNG: /usr/lib/x86_64-linux-gnu/libpng.so (found version "1.2.51") -- Found USB: /usr/lib/x86_64-linux-gnu/libusb.so -- Found USB: /usr/lib/x86_64-linux-gnu/libusb.so -- Configuring done -- Generating done -- Build files have been written to: /home/tom/Development/build-xpwn make Makefiile-wa jenereiten after cmake: $ make Scanning dependencies of target common [ 2%] Building C object common/CMakeFiles/common.dir/abstractfile.c.o [ 4%] Building C object common/CMakeFiles/common.dir/base64.c.o Linking C static library libcommon.a [ 4%] Built target common Scanning dependencies of target minizip [ 6%] Building C object minizip/CMakeFiles/minizip.dir/ioapi.c.o [ 8%] Building C object minizip/CMakeFiles/minizip.dir/unzip.c.o [ 10%] Building C object minizip/CMakeFiles/minizip.dir/zip.c.o Linking C static library libminizip.a [ 10%] Built target minizip Scanning dependencies of target hfs [ 12%] Building C object hfs/CMakeFiles/hfs.dir/btree.c.o [ 14%] Building C object hfs/CMakeFiles/hfs.dir/catalog.c.o [ 17%] Building C object hfs/CMakeFiles/hfs.dir/extents.c.o [ 19%] Building C object hfs/CMakeFiles/hfs.dir/xattr.c.o [ 21%] Building C object hfs/CMakeFiles/hfs.dir/fastunicodecompare.c.o [ 23%] Building C object hfs/CMakeFiles/hfs.dir/flatfile.c.o [ 25%] Building C object hfs/CMakeFiles/hfs.dir/hfslib.c.o [ 27%] Building C object hfs/CMakeFiles/hfs.dir/rawfile.c.o [ 29%] Building C object hfs/CMakeFiles/hfs.dir/utility.c.o [ 31%] Building C object hfs/CMakeFiles/hfs.dir/volume.c.o [ 34%] Building C object hfs/CMakeFiles/hfs.dir/hfscompress.c.o Linking C static library libhfs.a [ 34%] Built target hfs Scanning dependencies of target dmg [ 36%] Building C object dmg/CMakeFiles/dmg.dir/checksum.c.o [ 38%] Building C object dmg/CMakeFiles/dmg.dir/dmgfile.c.o [ 40%] Building C object dmg/CMakeFiles/dmg.dir/dmglib.c.o [ 42%] Building C object dmg/CMakeFiles/dmg.dir/filevault.c.o [ 44%] Building C object dmg/CMakeFiles/dmg.dir/io.c.o /home/tom/Development/xpwn/dmg/io.c: In function ‘insertBLKX’: /home/tom/Development/xpwn/dmg/io.c:153:25: error: ‘IGNORE_THRESHOLD’ undeclared (first use in this function) if(sectorsToSkip < IGNORE_THRESHOLD) ^ /home/tom/Development/xpwn/dmg/io.c:153:25: note: each undeclared identifier is reported only once for each function it appears in dmg/CMakeFiles/dmg.dir/build.make:146: recipe for target 'dmg/CMakeFiles/dmg.dir/io.c.o' failed make2: *** dmg/CMakeFiles/dmg.dir/io.c.o Error 1 CMakeFiles/Makefile2:178: recipe for target 'dmg/CMakeFiles/dmg.dir/all' failed make1: *** dmg/CMakeFiles/dmg.dir/all Error 2 Makefile:137: recipe for target 'all' failed make: *** all Error 2 Ikstörnol liŋks *